Interrogation
by SisterWicked
Summary: Lavi wants answers.


I'm going to say this one more time.  
DO NOT FAVE/ALERT LIST EITHER ME OR MY WORKS WITHOUT REVIEWING. I WILL IMMEDIATELY SEND YOU A VERY RUDE EMAIL OR PM. DON'T BELIEVE IT? ASK AROUND.  
This also applies to anything by anyone else in my group. It's a simple request, so take a moment to properly convey what made you like or dislike about the fics, huh?  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The redhead wondered if the other man realized just how tempted he was to simply walk away, to forget history for just this one moment. Seeing the man's lips curl upward, he knew that he must have given some sign of his unease. Narrowing his uncovered eye, he cleared his throat.

"You killed all the people on that list, didn't you." It wasn't really a question, as they both knew the answer. The brunette shrugged faintly, nodding toward the paper on the table between them.

"I did."

Glaring at his lack of remorse, the boy pointed to one name in particular, ignoring several that were achingly familiar. "This one, you killed him right under the noses of three Exorcists and a halfdozen finders.. Why did you risk so much, for one person?"

The man's smile widened unnaturally, his teeth very white against his dark skin. "Because I _could_, Bookman." He stressed the title with studied insolence, clearly amused at his deepening scowl. "I wanted to see his face, when I did it.. He believed himself safe, right up to the point that I crushed his heart."

Shuddering in revulsion, the redhead moved to the next name. "And her? Why would you kill a woman who had no ties to either side?"

Tyki laughed shortly, shaking his head. "That one was almost an accident. She witnessed something she shouldn't have, so there was no choice." Leaning suddenly close, he smirked at the boy's abrupt recoil. "She saw me kill the one you really wish to know about, Exorcist. Why don't I tell you about it, since you can't seem to bring yourself to ask?"

He laughed at the redhead's pale face, tapping the paper with one long finger. "I played with him." He murmured, fingertip dragging slowly over the printed words. "He thought he could save me, make me human again." His expression sobered, fingernail digging into the paper. "I let him believe that I wanted it, did you know? He was a bare inch from safety, and all it took was one word to bring him to me."

The Exorcist remained silent, unwilling or unable to comment.

The brunette snorted, shaking his head. "Would you believe that he offered himself to me, boy? He allowed me to touch and taste as much as I liked, and still considered himself to be a creature of God." He hummed softly, resting his head on one hand. "It was more than sweet, to see him that way.. Did you ever have the chance to look for yourself, Bookman? But of course you wouldn't have cared, not really.. Your kind is as close to mine as any full human can be, yes? No needs, no desires.. Only questions and answers. How very sad, I could almost weep for your lack."

The boy's face reddened dangerously, his fingers itching for the handle of his inactive Innocence. "Cry for yourself, Noah. When all the questions are answered, they'll kill you."

The man nodded calmly, his eyes bright with something like joy. "Indeed they will.. But you have to ask for the answers you seek, yes?" He smiled at the other, lowering his voice as if to share some great secret. "Ask, then. Perhaps your pretty face will loosen my lips.. Or my belt. The door is secure, hm..?" The tongue that stroked over perfectly shaped lips seemed to mock him with it's dull pink color, the shine of saliva on skin drawing his gaze despite his disgust.

"You're nothing but poison, Tyki."

The Noah laughed softly, nodding. "I am, Bookman.. But one you wouldn't find so bitter, in time." He raised an eyebrow questioningly, his smile unfaltering. "But I'll give you your answers all the same. What would you know first? I could tell you that he fit my hand like a glove, when I reached inside him.. Or would you rather hear how he looked, when he said I was forgiven?"

He ignored the redhead's quick gasp, closing his eyes in memory. "He smelled like chocolate.. It was all I could do to keep myself from devouring him, until I needed to." Sighing, he opened inhumanly colored eyes to meet the Exorcist's horrified gaze. "It was a pity to end him, really.. He made for excellent entertainment. But I wonder about you, Bookman.."

The redhead forced himself to swallow, shaking his head. "What about me?"

The man's eyes flashed golden for a moment, that damnable smirk making the other wish he could hit him. "I wonder if you would taste like cinnamon. Or if maybe your blood would be as tasteless as water, to reflect your state of being.. Would you be my last meal, boy?"

Ignoring the sharp crack of his chair striking the floor behind him as he rose from it, the Exorcist half-lunged across the narrow table to seize the other's lapels in his fists. Hauling him forward, he bent to meet his faintly surprised gaze from the span of only inches away. "I'm nothing like he was, Noah.. I don't give a flying fuck about your salvation."

Unbelievably, the man began to laugh, his humor approaching outright madness as he waved a hand at the enraged redhead. Regaining just enough of his composure to speak, he grinned. "How utterly delightful you are, Bookman.. Your temper only confirms my suspicions." His smile darkened noticeably, his hands lifting to press againt the Exorcist's own. "You may indeed be nothing like your sweetnatured friend, but you are very like myself. Every inch of you is positively lusting for my death, and only the thinnest of barriers prevents you from indulging in that desire.. Without that, you would rend my body like a maddened beast, glorying in the very taste and texture of my blood upon your tongue."

Though he was prepared for the results of his taunting, the blow was startling for it's quickness, the force of it just as he'd expected from one trained to fight with the inhuman on a very physical level. Licking at the corner of his split and bleeding lip, he smiled. "That won't work on this half of me, my darling.. But please help yourself to another, if you wish."

The second and third followed in rapid succession, the Exorcist's visible eye alight with something akin to insanity as he shook the man violently. "They told me to do whatever it takes to get my answers, Tyki. It's even better if you can't die from just this." Raising his fist for another go, he smiled. "That just means that I can do this until I get tired of it."

The Noah lifted his face in blatant invitation, his eyes open even as the redhead's knuckles drove his head back with a dull crunch. Swallowing, he hummed softly at the coppery-sweet flavor. "Then I hope your stamina holds equal to your anger, Exorcist.. It would be a shame if I outlasted you."

Shaking with visible rage, the boy continued his efforts mercilessly, cursing as the first wounds closed themselves even as he delivered a halfdozen more to the man's unprotesting flesh. Inhaling raggedly, he scrubbed his knuckles against the fabric of his pants, grimacing at the tacky cling of blood. Taking hold of the other's collar, he wrenched at the material of his shirt, exposing a fully half of the man's chest as buttons struck the walls and floor with muted snaps. Shoving the cloth down along the Noah's arms, he planted his palm against the rise of a collarbone, his short nails leaving jagged tracks as he drug them viciously over the skin there.

The man hissed quietly, pressing into the contact. "Again?"

Lavi nodded rapidly, gritting his teeth as he shoved the other backward with enough force to overturn his seat. "Until you beg me to stop, you fucking freak." He rounded the table quickly, hauling the man away from his chair. Ignoring the his low laugh, he drove a boot into his side, stepping over his sprawled form. Dropping to his knees, he settled his weight atop the other, yanking the remains of his shirt open with a growl. "Bastard." He dug both hands into the newly-exposed skin, repeating his actions deliberately. "How's that? I can do this all Goddamned day, no one's going to stop me."

Tyki arched into the touch with a groan, his bound arms raised above his head. "Have at it, Exorcist.. Slake your thirst."

The boy's eye widened, then narrowed. "You think this is funny? Even if you can't die, you can sure as hell hurt." As if to prove his statement, he dragged his fingers upward, raking them from breastbone to navel with a smirk at the other's rough exhalation. Grinding his palms against the oozing scrapes, he sighed. "Not so funny now, huh?"

The brunette shook his head, rolling his hips into the Exorcist's with a breathy sound. "Most definitely not.. Are you amused, boy?" He shifted lazily, rocking against the other insistantly. "Such heat.. Has your ire run it's course, then? A pity.."

Lavi jumped at the obvious press of the man's arousal against his backside, staring down at him in disbelief. "You're sick." Closing his hands into fists, he clenched his teeth in frustrated rage, "You fucking get off on this shit.. What's wrong with you?"

The Noah laughed, his movements steady. "Why, the same thing that's wrong with you, Bookman.. Have you a name for being hard enough to hurt?" He closed his eyes briefly, intensifying his motions. "Is pleasure bitter for you, then..? How unfortunate, that mine is still so much sweeter than yours.."

The redhead yanked him upright violently, shaken at the clear proof of the other's words. "Shut your fucking **mouth**, Tyki. It doesn't matter if you like it or not, this is about what I want." He tightened his hold, gritting his teeth at the friction between them. "If I wanted to, I could use you like a cheap whore. Nobody would care if I stripped you down and fucked you right here on the ground. But I won't. You'd probably _love_ it if I took you dry."

Tyki nodded in agreement, steadying himself with effort. "Most likely, yes.. But why won't you? Is it because I'm a man, Exorcist?" He lifted his hips purposefully, hissing at the other's replying shift. "That's such a shame, when you feel so utterly _perfect_ there.."

Lavi rocked his weight back with a low laugh, shivering at the jolt of arousal brought on by the act. "So what? You're as pretty as a _woman,_ but don't expect me to be gentle with you because of it." His motions turned forceful, his grip preventing the other from toppling backward as he moaned haltingly.

The brunette shook his head, relishing the firm pressure of the boy's clothed erection against his own. "Gentle..? Don't be ridiculous, surely you see that I have no desire for such things, Bookman."

The Exorcist all but snarled at his tone, fingers digging harshly into his naked back. "Stop calling me that. You _know_ my fucking name, so use it."

Tyki hummed contentedly, nodding. "As you wish, Lavi.. You had only to ask." He smiled at the other's short gasp, pressing his lips to the rise of one collarbone left bare by the loosened neckline of his shirt.. "More..? You needn't worry for my comfort, I rather like you this way." The Exorcist replied with a jerk of hips, his hold nearing painful as he clenched his jaw. Draping his arms around the redhead's shoulders, he urged his face down to rest against his throat, groaning at the damp sensation of the boy's tongue as it traced the pounding beat of his pulse. "Thirsty, Lavi..? Help yourself."

Lavi growled hoarsly, fisting one hand into the other's hair. Pulling his head to the side, he drove his teeth viciously into the exposed flesh, the man's shuddering moans fueling his passion as he sucked lingeringly at the oozing impressions. Feeling the Noah's impatient buck against him, he ground himself downward and back with deliberate force, his own nearness surprising despite the intensity of their almost-coupling.

Tyki laughed breathlessly, his arms tightening in anticipation. "_Yes.._ Gods, but you're perfect for this.." He gasped at the urgent movements of the redhead's back and hips, leaning away to catch his gaze. "Close, Lavi..? Let it go, and have what you want."

The boy's grip strengthened, his eye widened in astonishment. "You.. Aren't..? Then why-"

The man shook his head faintly, his words halting as he leaned in with clear intent. "If it matters, yes.. But this isn't for _me_, is it..?" He pressed their mouths together with a low murmur, lapping at the remaining traces of blood on the other's lips. Feeling them part, he accepted the wordless invitation, scribing meaningless patterns over the redhead's tongue. The Exorcist's faint mewl made him smile into the kiss, his teeth bearing down against the fullness of his lower lip as he withdrew. "Do it."

The boy's response was immediate, his voice ragged as he arched into the Noah's body insistently. "Fuck that.. _You_ let go. Say my name, Bitch."

Tyki hissed shortly, matching his faltering rhythm. "Lavi. **_Lavi._**" Feeling the boy stiffen abruptly, he studied his flushed face intently, moaning at the shocking force of his own climax. "**Lavi!**" The redhead's wavering cry answered him, the hard clench of his knees and arms leaving the man with no doubt of his enjoyment.

Ignoring the roughness of his voice, he laughed shakily, shifting his arms away from the other's shoulders. "So perfect.. How does pleasure taste to you, Lavi?"

The Exorcist panted quietly, wiping his mouth with a jerky motion. "Good. Better than good. Delicious. A shame they're going to kill you before-"

Offering his bound wrists, the man lifted an eyebrow. "Only this room is shielded, yes..? Once we're beyond this place, I could show you a much more suitable location for asking questions.."

The redhead nodded rapidly, his hands steady as he worked the catch of the other's restraints. Casting them aside, he rose, drawing his reduced Innocence with a practiced motion. "And getting answers. Whatever it takes to get them." He turned away, the near-silent invocation of his weapon grating harshly on the man's heightened senses. Opening the door, he stepped through without a backward glance, leaving the brunette to his own devices for the moment.

Flexing his fingers thoughtfully, Tyki smiled at the muffled noises from behind the room's partly closed door, the sound of a shrill cry making his eyes gleam wickedly. Stepping toward the forgotten table, he smirked at the still-present paper there, dragging one finger through the slowly congealing blood that marked his throat.

Reaching for the paper, he shaped letters that glimmered sickly crimson in the overhead light, pushing the altered document back into place as he strode toward the door. The rush of air that heralded his exit sent the page drifting to the floor, the new addition already halfdried to rusty brown as it settled.

_Lavi._


End file.
